


An Iris By Any Other Name...

by Jaseish (Kymopoleia)



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, prompt: aphrodisiac, super nsfw, yes they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Jaseish
Summary: Gramorr should really know better than to keep information from his proteges by now...





	An Iris By Any Other Name...

Gramorr had sent them the flower with only the vaguest of instructions and no hints as to what it actually did. It was pale pink with a twist of violent red in the middle and broad stripes of white up the center of each petal. Gramorr had warned that the scent of the flower was incredibly potent, so they had to make sure that only Princess Iris would inhale it. He was very specific of that, only the princess.

Praxina narrowed her eyes at him. “Do you think you can follow the plan without being a complete fool?”

Mephisto rolled his eyes at her. “Uh, duh? You obviously can’t do it.”

“Well yeah, because I’m not going to pretend I like the princess.” She flipped her hair. “Do you think that disguise will work? Your hair is still the same color, brother.”

He ran a hand through his hair, smirking at her. He had a pair of sunglasses and a tight white shirt on, then a pair of jeans with a human flannel tied around the waist and a pair of white shoes. “Please. She won’t know what hit her.”

Praxina made a shooing motion at him. “Now go and make sure she’s alone. And don’t smell it yourself!”

He rolled his eyes again and teleported.

Heh, this’d be easy.

The princess was in the smoothie bar, leaning over a drink with her smoothie human and laughing. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and a loose long sleeve was pulled over the backs of her hands, the straps of the sports bra beneath showing at her shoulders where the hem slipped down. Then there were a pair of shorts that were just too short and a pair of heels that boosted her up just a few inches…

Mephisto glanced at the flower and moved it farther from his face. Uh, nope. That wasn’t something he wanted interfering with his head right now.

He steps into the smoothie bar, heading straight for the princess.

The flower is pressed into her face with no warning, and she gets a big whiff of it before she can even turn to identify the origin of the flower.

He sees her straighten her back, eyes following the stem to his hand, then his hand and his biceps, then his shoulders…

“Whoa…” she whispers, taking the flower. He can see that it’s already affecting her, whatever it is, a blush spreading over her cheeks and down her neck, even appearing on her ears.

“A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl.” He says, voice lower than normal, almost sultry.

What was he doing?

She took the flower and breathed in again, sighing. She laughed, tucking some hair behind her ear. “It smells amazing.”

“You look even better.”

She took the smoothie cup in her hand and sucked on the straw, eyes on him. When she was finished with the sip, his eyes mesmerized by the movement of her throat and the way her lips wrapped around it, she flicked her tongue out to lap at a drop of the pink liquid, caught between her lip and the straw.

Suddenly, the pants of his disguise felt very tight.

“Want to get out of here?” He asks, voice still low.

She nods, offering a hand.

He pulls her up.

Neither of them spare a look at the confused boy behind the counter, left with a half-drunk smoothie and a counter to clean.

Mephisto led Iris out of the store, letting her get in front of him after a moment. She had the flower in her hand, still breathing in the pollen, but all he could find himself focusing on was the sway of her hips and the bounce in her step.

Had her hair always swung like that? Had she always smiled so prettily, looked through her lashes so demurely?

“Hey.” He jerks his chin at her, pulling her back, spinning her into his chest.

Her hands press against him, the flower caught between them like a whisper.

She goes up on her toes to get closer to him.

“Want to do something stupid?” He whispers.

What a sweet scent…

“I’d do anything for you.” She whispers back.

It takes all of his willpower to pull back, but then he pulls her toward the park.

They needed somewhere private, and the only place he could think of was that stupid tree.

After they get under the tree he pushes her against the trunk, his hands skimming up her sides, beneath her shirt. She gasped and arched into his touch, dropping the flower to dig her nails into his shoulders and pull him closer.

He presses himself in for a kiss and they lose themselves for a moment.

How had he never thought to do this before?

She tugs his bottom lip between hers with her teeth, he drags his nails down and scratches long lines.

She gasps and he dives deeper into the kiss, tilting his head.

She hooks her leg around his hip and rocks into him, the bulge in his jeans the evidence of his enjoyment.

“Can I?” He whispers between rough, all-encompassing kisses.

“Yes, yes!” She moans, tipping her head back into the tree trunk.

He shoves her shorts down, leaving her shirt where it was, and skims his hand over her underwear.

Usually he wouldn’t go from zero to sixty, but something about this was just so right.

His fingers push her underwear, damn from arousal, to the side so he can slide two fingers inside her.

She gasps needily. He wonders, suddenly, possessively, if she’s ever been touched like this.

He nips her neck, and she pulls him in closer.

Her shorts fall to the ground and she steps out of them, arching into his touch. His thumb has found the little button that sends fireworks through her eyes, and in her haze the only thing that she can find herself caring about is his hands on her.

One of her hands slips down to his jeans and gets a hand on his bulge, the jean wet from where he’d rubbed his crotch against hers.

“Klatznik,” he cursed, tipping his forehead into her neck. She whines and moans, sliding her hand into the tight pants to get a hold of him.

Was this what it was like not to be in the middle of a war? Was this what it was like to steal a moment away?

Mephisto moved to kiss her hard enough to steal her breath, the transformation disappearing as his focus shifts wholly to making her shake and cling to him, to making her moan his name.

She pulls his cock out and shoves his pants down, and sparks catch in his own eyes.

“Iris,” He groans.

She simply whines in return, eyes closed.

“Do you want me?”

“Yes!”

It takes some maneuvering, some pushing and pulling, but next thing they know he’s pressing himself inside, and she’s moaning, and by the melzors it feels amazing.

She finds his mouth and takes another kiss, takes the breath right from his lips.

He grabs her hips and pulls her closer to him.

Her legs wrap around his waist, trapping him, but he can’t find it in himself to mind.

She’s trapped between the tree and him, shallow, rough thrusts knocking her back into the bark.

She’s so close, chest heaving, Mephisto felt his heart twist as her breath hitched and her nails dig into his back.

He pounds into her like an animal, short and hard and breathtaking, the movements blurring into each other and their noises merging into kisses and gasps for air.

His hips press as deep as they can, her thighs widening impossibly around him, and he holds his breath as he cums.

The moment immediately following is surprisingly clear.

His deep, ragged breaths as he gets some air back in his lungs.

Her body shaking from her own release, slowly stilling and leaning on the tree for support.

Mephisto slowly glances up.

Their eyes meet.

Hers are filled with confusion, her lips barely parted.

One of her hands detach from his neck and pulls back to slap him squarely in the cheek.

“Klatznik!” He curses, wincing.

“I… deserve that.” He glances down at her, where their bodies still meet. He’s buried inside of her right now, what an awful place to wake up in?

“Oh, shut up.”

Iris grabs his chin and pulls him in for a kiss next, surprising him further. His eyes flutter shut and his hands rub her thighs gently.

She turns her head into the kiss, deepening it roughly, before pulling back just as quickly.

He was starstruck.

Iris let out a stupidly cute laugh, bubbling out of her chest. She let her head fall back to hit the tree. “Get out of me, pretty boy. Next time call first, okay?”

What?

She kissed his cheek. “And don’t think I’ll let a good dick get in the way of anything. I’m totally gonna pummel you to get my crown back.”

When Iris winked, his heartbeat fluttered.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry but i HAD TO  
> i was gonna save this for kinktober but? why wait


End file.
